Golden Magic
by ElaTz
Summary: Sanna has some problems. Just like everybody else does. Not enough money to pay the rent, lack of friends and boyfriend, taking care of a ten year old sister... and oh! Said sister gets abducted by Gods. Having to deal with that gets her nerves to explode and a certain God is definitely not helping. Story contains curse language, violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sooo... are we gonna have pancakes?" The high pitched voice is way to close to my ear and I don't know how it got there. The last thing I remember is that I stood quietly and especially alone in the kitchen. Now my little sister somehow managed to sneak into the kitchen, jump on the counter and yell that in my ear.

"Oh my, Tilda! You are giving me a heart attack!" Sighing I put down the wooden spoon and turn to her "I should give you a cow bell to put it around your neck. Then I hear when you're walking."

"Was this a yes?" Her brown eyes look at me pleadingly. With those eyes she can achieve everything. I mean, she looks like a little angel with those eyes, the dark blonde curls and a really cute smile. Good thing I grew up with her and are immune against her cuteness, otherwise she would be a spoiled brat.

"Well, you asked for it and it's your birthday, so yes, we're having pancakes." I wish I could make her day more special but I don't have enough money for a cool birthday party or those weird dolls that she wants. Instead I gave her school supplies and a new watch. Not what she asked for but helpful and needed. The least I can do are pancakes for supper.

"Yeah!" Jumping of the counter and running around happily screaming, my sister is the most annoying person on earth.

"Okay okay, instead of ruining my hearing you could go and bring cutlery and plates to the table. You could also take some fruits out of the fridge and syrup."

"Aye aye, captain!" She giggled, but did what she was told. Thank God, my sister listens well. Sometimes I help in her school and there are some kids that are just horrible. Not listening and absolutely rude. Luckily Tilda is smart, gentle and most of the time she's doing what she's told. I don't know if that's just her personality or if I did a good job at parenting. It's probably her personality, my parenting is not that great.

With the last pancake out of the pan I walk towards the tiny table we have in the living room. Because we don't have enough money, or rather because I don't earn enough money, we only have a two room apartment. My sister got her own room, I sleep on the couch in the living room, our living room is also the dining room and a half wall separates a tiny corner as the kitchen. Not the best living arrangement but it'll do for now.

"Hm, Sanna? I think the strawberries are rotten." With a plastic container in her hands Tilda walks towards me. Sighing I take the container and look at the strawberries. Damn it. They're rotten. I paid eight dollars and we only ate half of them. And also they're the only fruits left that we have.

"Okay. Then we just have syrup." Throwing the berries away I smile at Tilda. Hopefully she doesn't see my foul mood. Wasting food is not my favorite thing to do. Food can be really expensive and if I have to throw it away I feel a sharp pain in my heart. I really try to not let Tilda see that we struggle a lot with money. She should not worry about things like this. She should enjoy her childhood but I feel like I'm failing. It's hard to be sister and mother at once, caretaker and friend, to have an open ear but also be strict. Tilda is ten now, three more years and she's a teenager, then puberty hits and I can already see our relationship crumble. I'm not there for her, I don't have enough time for her. I feel guilty that I have to work most of the time, that I can't pick her up from school, can't help her with homework. But now is not the time to worry about that. Now I have to concentrate to not put too much syrup on Tilda's pancake otherwise she gets a sugar shock.

"Can we watch TV?"

"Sure, sweets. But if I see that you don't eat, I'll shut it off." I take the remote and turn the TV on. Also a thing when you live with children. The TV is on a lot but the only thing you'll watch are kids channel. The world could end I would have no idea because Tilda is watching a kids channel and they definitely don't talk about apocalyptic news. So the only news I get are the ones from my phone and from the electronic market on my way to work.

So now we're watching a cute Disney movie, eating pancakes and sometimes we're singing with the princess on TV. Tilda sounds way better than me with her high and sweet voice. I sound more like a dying cat but hey, it's only the two of us. It's not like anybody is listening. It's just us two and that never changed in those four years that I take care of my sister.

It was a hard way. Mother died when I twelve, right after Tilda's birth. I don't remember who our father was. He was never there. He never came to visit me although Mom told us that he comes from time to time. If he did visit, he never bothered to ask for me. Well, and after Mom's death our grandmother took care of us. I didn't grasp the situation, I didn't understand why Mom had to leave. Grandma never spoke of it. She just took care of us until I was old enough, then I moved out with Tilda and never saw her again. I dropped out of school, grabbed the money that I got from Mom and searched for an own apartment. We stay over water with little jobs as a cleaner, waitress or now in a bookstore. Working in the bookstore is my favorite job so far. No grabby guys in an imbiss, no disgusting toilets. Just the peace and quiet of a bookstore.

"Do I have to do the dishes, Sanna?" Brown, sleepy eyes look at me and I can tell that she has troubles keeping them open.

"No, I'll do them. You can finish the movie and then go to bed." Tilda nods and goes to the couch to lay down. It's the weekend tomorrow and Tilda's birthday today so I guess it's alright if she stays up late.

Grabbing the plates, cups and cutlery I bring them all to the sink with some difficulties. I should have walk twice but I always realize it to late when my arms are already overloaded. But I didn't break anything as I arrive at the sink. Way to go!

As I'm doing the dishes I can still hear the TV and after a while a soft snoring. Not that I will ever tell Tilda that she snores, she will probably hate me if I ever mention it to her.

I think she had an okay birthday. She didn't complain about the lack of friends at our apartment but she will see that at school on Monday and maybe even have a spontaneous play date with one of her friends on Sunday. The watch is fine for her, she liked the design and color and she is actually still wearing it. So I guess I did it right for today?

Somehow pleased with myself I finished the dishes, leaving them on a towel to dry. And as I turn around to bring Tilda in her bed, I hear it. That weird humming. I always hear it before it happens.

Oh oh.

That's not good.

**Author's note:**

**thank you for reading this far! This is my first FanFiction and I'm really excited to see what you think of it. **

**Please feel free to review! English is not my first language so it is really important to me to get some feedback and criticism. **

**I got the idea for the story over night, so we'll see how it goes and where the plot is taking me. I try to update once a week.**

**hugs, Ela**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am in shock. It never was this complex.

Golden shimmer surrounds Tilda's body just like it surrounds ever other damn object in the room. Oh shit. Usually its only around her.

Tilda is still asleep, she doesn't notice anything that happens around her. She doesn't notice the flying stuff around her. And well, she's floating too.

It happened before. As a toddler it happened quite often, even when she was awake, because she didn't have any control over it and thought it was fun. Grandma teaches her that it was a serious issue and that no one can know about this. So she learned to control it. When she got older it only happened when she sleeps, when she has no control over her body or thoughts, or when her feelings overwhelmed her. Once she had an accident at school and a table flew right out the window because someone made fun of her. That was the last time it happened in public. She was really concerned and determined to never let it happen again. And it did for a long time. Then it started again in her sleep. Nightmares triggered it a lot of times.

But it was never like this! Everything that we have in the living room is flying. From the couch to the TV and even every popcorn cornel that I forgot to vacuum.

Feeling the panic rise in my chest I stare at my sister. I don't know what to do. I can't even reach her because of all the flying things. I don't want her to hurt herself but it seems more like the books and everything that's kinda heavy is... protecting her? It's floating around her forming a circle, like she's in a bubble.

"Tilda. Sweets, you need to wake up." I try to sooth her from my position in the kitchen. It seems like her thoughts or dreams are angry and that the golden shimmer wants to protect her from something.

"Sweetie, nothing is trying to hurt you. Your safe, but you need to wake up." Taking a step into the living room books are moving into a formation to shield her body from me. Okay, easy there. I don't want to get hit by a book. One time a book fell on my foot and it hurts a lot. I don't want to imagine what it feels like when it hits you in the face.

"Tilda, it's me. Sanna. You need to wake up and then we're watching another movie." Holding my hands a little higher to shield my body I take another step into the room. But that was the wrong move. I never saw something moving so fast but in less than a second a book hit me in my head right under the left eye. "Ouch, shit!" Holding my hand over the throbbing spot on my cheek I stare at Tilda's defense mechanism. She never hurt me. Well, it wasn't really her, it was her mind thinking that I am a threat. But this never happened. I saw this kind of defense mechanism before, it's not the first time, but it never actually hurt me. It always calmed down as soon as it recognized my voice. And it's the longest she ever was in this state.

I have to be honest.

I am afraid.

I don't know what to do. Usually she wakes up when I call to her and then it stops. Now I called out to her three times and she didn't react. What is happening to her?

My breathing goes faster, my heart is pumping. I'm overwhelmed. I'm panicking.

My cheek still hurts when I try another approach. Again the objects surround Tilda like a shield and some start to wiggle angrily and threaten to hurt me. But before I can do another step, the front door bursts into thousand tiny pieces. Oh damn. Was that Tilda? How do I explain this to the landlord? Holding my armes against my face to shield myself from flying slivers I couldn't see them the first seconds.

"Lady, I need you to stay away!" A deep voice shouts at me. And that the first time I actually look at them. My arms drop down in shock. Who in hell is that?! I thought Tilda destroyed the door but no! Two men stand in the doorway. One with golden hair and the other one has really dark hair. And their clothes! What are they wearing? Weird leather things and breast plates and ... capes? Seriously? I look around searching for my phone. The police can handle those two, I need to handle Tilda. But how do I explain Tilda's state to the police?

The guy with the dark hair steps forward to my sleeping sister. Surprisingly her shield of books lets him through.

"Stay away from her! I'm not kidding." I really want to sound threatening. Weird people in capes wreck my front door while my sister is in that state and now that weird guy - is that a helmet with horns under his arms? - tries to touch Tilda. But I have to admit, I sound more scared that anything else. I don't know what to do.

"Oh, I need to stay away? Then I'm curious to see how you handle her." He has a mocking tone and a really cocky face. "Seems like you handled the situation with grace."

I wanted to say something, yell at him to go away from my sister and to shove his cocky remarks up his butt, but the other guy was faster than me. "Lady Sanna, we're not here to harm you. We want to take care of you and your sister."

"Then tell me who the hell you are! Do not touch her!" The last part was directed to the cocky bastard who really had the nerves to put his hand on Tilda's forehead. Making a step forward I was ready to slap the hell out of him. How dare he?! I told him not to touch her! And the other guys says they want to take care of us! What a mess. The police is forgotten, I can kick them both out my apartment myself. And I will not be gentle.

Assholes. That's the only way I can describe them. Especially the guy with the dark hair.

But as soon as his hand reached Tilda, the books stopped. The golden shimmer around her disappeared, her body dropped to the couch and every other flying object dropped to the floor. Tilda was just sleeping now. Her body was resting and she looked like nothing ever happened.

"She's exhausted. She used way to much magic than she should." The guy wasn't even talking to me, he talked to the blonde guy. Fine, now I get ignored by to intruders. And did he just say magic? Is that Tilda's state? I never thought about that, grandma always handled the situation when we were younger and she never told me what's actually up with her.

"Well, father told us to bring them with us. The healers can look over the little one." The blonde giant shrugs his shoulders and makes his way over to Tilda. And that's to much for me.

Reaching out, I grab one of the books of the floor and soon it went flying against the giants head. Both of the strangers stand there in surprise while my face is flushed red in anger. I'm ready to smack the shit out of them.

"You are not taking her anywhere! You are leaving this house or I call the police! I'm serious! Get the fu-"

I only saw how the dark haired guy waves his hand. My body slumped down, but arms where holding me before my head could hit the floor. And then everything went black.

**\- Thanks for reading! Please leave comments so that I can improve!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I feel ... something. I don't know how to describe it. Somehow it feels like floating. I don't feel anything under me, nothing above me. But still, there's this tickle that I cant ignore, it feels like its coming from my inside. Not an uncomfortable tickle where I feel the need to get away, it's actually kinda nice. If I ignore the weird tickle and my floating, I also realize that I can't see anything. My eyes seem to be open, but there's just pure darkness around me. No source of light anywhere near me. Where am I? Is this some kind of dream? I hear about those vivid dreams but I never experience one. And it doesn't feel like a dream. "Hello?" I whisper. I'm pretty sure I'm whispering, but in this darkness, in this nothing, it sounds like I'm screaming. It echos. And if something echos it means there's nothing there. Trying to move my body I concentrate on my muscles, but the tickling just gets stronger and my muscles don't move a bit. What is this? "Hello!" I say again and again it sounds more like I screamed it into the nothing. "Is someone here?" Wait a minute... I am not moving my lips! Everything I said so far was in my head! Where am I? Why is my body not working? Are my eyes even open? Is it so dark because my eyes are not open? I try to remember what happened before I ended up here but my thoughts seem kinda cloudy. I can't hold on to one thought. Suddenly the tickling becomes stronger. It's not comfortable anymore, it feels like thousand ants are running over my body. My muscles jerk and I feel like I have nothing under control anymore. Well, I had no control before, but the floating felt way better that this ant thing! My stomach starts to rumble and then there was a jolt going through my navel. Opening my eyes I take a deep breath. The sudden light is hurting my eyes but I didn't want to close them. Actually, I didn't have time to close them because I have a sick feeling in my stomach. Leaning over whatever I'm laying on, I puke on the floor. There's not much in my stomach, mostly fluids, and so my muscles jerked to get something out, but there wasn't any. Breathing hart, I try to control myself. My eyes still hurt from the light and tear up, my throat is hoarse from the stomach acid that just made its way up and basically my entire body feels like I a truck drove over me. After a minute that I needed to calm down and after my eyes adjusted, I look around. White walls, no windows and no visible light source. How is it so bright in here when there is no lamp anywhere? I'm on a white bed with white sheets under me, I wasn't tucked in or something. So far everything in this unfamiliar room is white. Even my clothes. Instead of the pajama I wore while Tilda and I watched TV, I'm wearing a weird white gown, that goes down to my knees. Is this some kind of hospital gown? Am I in a hospital? What happened after Tilda fell asleep? My breathing goes faster again. I feel how the panic is rising in me. There are no windows that I could see where I am, no signs at the door, no papers of information on my bed. Theres literally nothing in this room besides a bed and a thing that looks like it could be an IV. Oh well, and beside my bed is a puddle of vomit. Fantastic. Okay, there are no monitors that control me, but an IV drip that I'm not connected to and there's no bag of fluid hanging from it, just the IV stand. It could be a hospital but shouldn't there be a nurse running into this rom to check on me? Or papers clipped to my bed to state what happened to me? Or anything else that indicates that I'm in a freaking hospital? And where is Tilda?! I need to get out of here. I need to find my sister. Swinging my legs over the edge I have troubles using my muscles. They feel like I haven't been using them for quite a while, like pudding. How long have i been here? My legs feel like i didn't use them in week! But I can't stop now. I need to find Tilda. Reaching out to the IV I'm using this to hold my body up. Without help I can't stand and I really want to know what got me into this situation. Why is my body so weak? Struggling to stand up I put my weight against the IV but what I didn't see was that the IV drip thing has rolls. And so it just rolls away as I'm trying to stand up. With a hoarse scream I land face first on the floor. Luckily for me it wasn't the side with the vomit. Breathing hard I try to calm my nerves. My muscles aren't working at all. I feel like a baby who's just learning to walk and my inner panic doesn't make it better. If this is a hospital shouldn't there be an emergency button somewhere around the bed? Well, but I already said that this couldn't be a normal hospital room. But what is it then? The second time I try to stand up again, memories are flooding my head. I was watching movies with Tilda, I knew so much already, but then she fell asleep and her body got into that weird state ... two men came into the apartment, one of them stopped Tilda and then ... everything was black. Oh God! Is Tilda still with those men? Are they hurting her? Is this some kind of psycho kidnapping where I have to get out, walk through a maze and solve deadly riddles to find my sister? This can't be happening! I remember what the guys looked like and they didn't look like the normal type of people. I mean they were wearing capes and breast plates and God damn one of them had a helmet with horns! What the fuck?! And I remember that one of them said something about taking us with them. So the possibility is high that they abducted us. With these angry, confused and worried thoughts, my body gets the strength to stand up and use the IV like a crutch. I have one goal in mind and nothing, not even my body, can stop me. I'm going to find these assholes, smack them into oblivion and find Tilda. My steps get better and better the more I walk. They're still a bit wobbly, but at least I can feel my muscles again and as I reach the door I'm confident enough to think that I can use this IV as a bat and hit one of those guys in the head with it. I'm gonna hit them so hard that _they _have to go to the hospital. Stupid assholes. Slowly I reach for the doorknob. Because I don't think that this is a real hospital, more a SAW like maze, I'm kinda afraid to look behind the door. What will be behind it? Dead bodies? The first riddle? Oh God, my brain is thinking to much. It's just a freaking door. Before I can think twice, I open the door and go outside. No death maze, no riddles, no bodies. Just a plain, white corridor. Okay, lets move on. Up ahead I see a few wooden doors but no damn window. Where does the light come from? There's no lamp what so ever! I mean, physics? There should be no light without a window or a lamp. Again the question where the fuck I am pops in my head. Are we still in Seattle? I'm just so confused. Taking one step after another I move ahead. It seems like the corridor has not end, I mean, I see up ahead that it splits into two other corridors left and right, but it doesn't seem like I'm getting any closer. My legs start to shake. Okay, maybe they're not getting stronger. But I am determined. Even if i have to crawl through this stink hole, I'm gonna find my sister. Walking where the corridor splits I stop for a second. I don't have any plan where Tilda could be. If I go the wrong way, I could get lost and then I won't find my sister ever again. So what now? Just trying out my luck and going anywhere? It would be a fifty-fifty change to go the right way, that's not too bad. Standing there, thinking about my possibilities, my eyes see something. It's tiny and almost not visible, easily over looked but I'm glad I saw it. It looks like a string of golden wool or yarn. I know better. I recognize this shade of gold and as I try to grab the string, I can't actually grab it, so its not a solid thing. Just a thin line of Tilda's golden shimmer. Okay, if her golden shimmer is here, and it looks like a string going somewhere, it might lead me to her. This never happened before, that I could see her shimmer when she's not in the state, but who am I to complain about it now? Turning to my right, I follow the string. It doesn't matter for me now, what the corridors look like that I'm in, that I have absolutely no idea where I'm going and that everything around me kinda changed. As long as I see the string and I can follow it, I'll go wherever it leads me. And then I start to hear noises. At first I ignored them, to concentrated to follow the string of golden shimmer, to afraid that I might loose it if I look away for a second. When the noises were louder, i couldn't ignore them anymore and I realize ... I hear voices. I don't recognize any of them, none of them sound like my sweet little sister. Following the shimmer slower than before, I now look at my surrounding too. From a white corridors with a few doors and no windows, I ended up in a very large corridor, with marble floors, gold on the walls and the most ginormous windows I've ever seen. The shimmer leads me to a huge golden door at the end of the corridor. That's where the voices are coming from and, as I looked closer, I see two more strings in different colors, one blue and one green, going through the door just like Tilda's. Whatever is behind that door has to be afraid of me because I'm sure as hell gonna kick some ass today 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With a fire in me I didn't know I have, I walk straight to the door. There is no ounce of hesitation in me because I know that my little sister is behind that huge golden door. For a second I'm thinking about those other two strings that lead to this room. Does this mean, that there are two other people that can do the same as Tilda? This magic thing? It's actually weird to call it magic now after one of those psychos gave it a name. I always said that it's a state that Tilda's body reaches in certain situations. To call it magic is unfamiliar and I'm actually not sure if I like it.

Shaking those thoughts I place my hand on the doorknob and push against it. The door looked heavy, so I used all my strength, that's not much at the moment, to open it. Well, the door is lighter that I thought because it easily gives in and didn't even need half of the strength I used.

And so I have the most amazing entrance I can imagine. Instead of looking furious and threatening to whoever holds my sister hostage, I stumble into the room, loose my balance and almost land on my face again. Thankfully I can stop myself with my arms but my knees still slam against the hard marble floor and my nerves dance tango. Ouch.

The chatter that was there before stops abruptly and I feel hundreds of eyes on me. Okay, maybe not hundred, but a lot. A lot more than I'm comfortable with.

Looking up I see around twenty people standing in a ginormous golden room. Is this ... a throne room? I see something that looks like a throne at the end of this hall. And, oh my gosh, the people I see are some of the most beautiful beings I've ever seen. One in particular has long, blonde curls that reach almost to her bottom and an azure blue dress that looks like it's lighter than a feather. Her sky blue eyes look at me in surprise but in a second her mood changes from surprise to concern.

Realizing that I'm still sitting on the floor I try to stay up fast. A bit to fast. My legs wobble and I'm about to loose my balance a second time but I somehow manage to keep my body up. Good, one less embarrassment.

"Sanna!" I hear a very familiar voice. Looking where the voice came from I see her behind the gorgeous lady in blue. Tilda.

She looks fine so far. Her dark blonde curls look shiny and someone put them up into a nice hairstyle, she smiles brightly at me, her dark eyes sparkle. But what is she wearing? Her slim body is in a dress similar to the blue one the lady beside her wears, but it's orange with a golden belt around her tiny waist and golden buttons are holding it together at her shoulders. Never did we ever own a dress like this. It looks ... expensive.

"You're finally awake!" She beams at me and walks towards me. As she's almost at my side, I grab one of her arms and pull her behind me. I'm starring at the blue lady furious. Who is she? As I look around I recognize the blonde guy with the red cape close to the lady in blue. One of the assholes who stormed into our apartment. Where is the other one?

"Who are you and where are we?" I want my voice to sound cold and demanding but it sounds really hoarse and kinda fragile. Now that I found Tilda my body gets tired and I feel like falling asleep right away.

"Sanna ..." Tilda tries to go in front of me but I just pull her back. Never in a million years will I allow those people to go near my sister again.

"I'm glad you're awake by now. I began to worry about you." The lady in blue says. I just stare at her, trying to figure her out. She smiles at me and her eyes seem friendly. I still don't trust her. How many serial killers seemed friendly to get to their victims and then kill them in a cruel way? Many and I'm not falling for this play. "I bet you have a lot of questions but this is not the right place. We should go back to the healers so they can check on you." She steps closer. In an instant I grab the IV drip and hold it like a bat ready to strike.

"Not a step closer." I tell her. What I didn't think about were the guards in every corner of the room that now hold a spear like thing in my direction. Oh shit. I don't think I can hit them all.

"What did you do to us?" I ask, my eyes moving between the lady in blue and the guards with the weapons. Even though they look threatening and they have sharp weapons, I'm not lowering my own weapon, if you could call it weapon.

The lady waves her hand and all the guards lower the spears. But I'm not. Tilda wiggles behind me to do something, I just push her back with my free hand.

"Sanna, those are nice people." she tells me , I'm still holding her in place. She can tell me whatever she wants but those are not nice people. Hell, two of them broke into our apartment!

"I see that you're not ready to trust me yet. How about you and I take a little walk and I explain everything to you? Tilda can come with us of course."

"No." I hear some people gasp in surprise. Is it because I said no to the lady? "I'm gonna take Tilda and then were gonna go home. You're lucky if I don't call the police." Her smile doesn't disappear. Nope, she just looks more concerned. She opens her mouth but before she can say anything I hear a laugh.

Turning around to see who's laughing I see the guy with the green cape and horn helmet standing in a corner. I didn't see him til now because he was kinda hiding in a corner. And because my focus was on Tilda and not on dark looking psychos. He's still wearing the cape, the helmet is nowhere to be seen. Good, the helmet looked ridiculous.

He takes a few steps forward, a wicked grin on his lips and something I don't like is twinkling in his eyes. My grip on the IV drip gets stronger, ready to smack him. I know that, whatever happened to me, he was responsible for it. The wave of his hand did this, whatever _this _is.

After he's just a few steps away from me, his smile disappears and I feel my heart pumping faster. I don't like the look on his face. That's how I want to look right now actually. Frightening. Cold.

"Your sister will die if you take her back to Midgard. It's a wonder she's still alive." His voice is ice cold just like the message he just delivered. How can he say something like this?! "Her magic gets stronger and stronger. If she doesn't get any lessons, one day her body will just burst into pieces and that's it. Then she's dead." With the corner of my eyes I look at my sister. She doesn't look frightened and that guy is just talking about her life. How could he say something like this right in front of her?! She will not burst into pieces!

Inside my head I get a memory of what happened the last time she showed _magic_. I couldn't control her or bring her back. Is that what he means by getting stronger?

"My dear, this is not the right place to talk about this." The lady in blue interrupts before I could say something to the assholes. "Let's bring you back to the healers. I can see that you have troubles standing."

I look around. The other people that I've never seen before are whispering something between themselves, probably about me, the blue lady just smiles sympathetically, the assholes looks like he doesn't care at all and then I look at Tilda. She looks at me so hopeful, a small smile on her lips but some kind of fear in her eyes. Fear to go away from this place? Or fear of those people?

"Please Sanna." I hear her high pitched voice "Lady Frigga explained everything to me and I really like it here." Lady Frigga? Is this the lady in blue? What did she explain?

Sighing I look at the blue lady, Frigga, again and then I see it. Around her body is something that I'm really familiar with, just not in this color. A blue shimmer. So the blue string belongs to her? Can she do magic just like Tilda? But I saw a green string as well. Who belongs to the green shimmer? I gasp and my grip around the IV loosens and I hear it falling to the floor. My thoughts are running wild. They try to connect each other but somehow it's too much. I feel like I loose one thought as I try to grab another. Looking at him again I see who has the green shimmer. The asshole. That's how he knocked me out. With the so called magic. Oh, I bet I can knock him out without magic, just with my fists.

"Okay. We can talk. But he" I point to the psycho "stays away from me and my sister." Frigga nods with a smile and without another word she walks through the door, waving her hand that I should follow her. Hesitatingly I do it and to my surprise I see that Tilda is almost eager to follow her. What did the witch tell her to make her so happy?

I am so confused. And tired.

Frigga doesn't go far with us. Actually she just walks a few meters with us. In the corridor that I ignored previously due to my concentration on Tilda's golden string are a lot of huge windows, reaching from the ceiling down to the floor and in between those windows is a door, similar to the one leading to the throne room just out of glass instead of wood, that leads to a balcony.

"I guess we should have a nice view while we talk. The healers can come here to look at you." With those words Frigga opens the door and I step outside. What I see leaves me gasping.

Where are we? It's beautiful.

**\- Hey! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review so I can get better :) **

**I'm gonna go over all the chapters I published so far and correct them, but I dont know how much time I'm gonna have in the next few weeks because university starts in two weeks! **

**Have a nice day!**

**Ela**


End file.
